Faraon II/10
Rozdział dziesiąty Kiedy Ramzes przyszedł nazajutrz odwiedzić swego syna, znalazł Sarę rozpływającą się we łzach. Zapytał o powód. Z początku odpowiedziała, że nic jej nie jest, potem, że jej smutno, wreszcie - upadła do nóg Ramzesowi z wielkim płaczem. - Panie... panie mój!... szeptała. - Wiem, że mnie już nie kochasz, ale przynajmniej siebie nie narażaj... - Kto powiedział, że cię już nie kocham? - spytał ździwiony książę. - Masz przecie trzy nowe kobiety w swym domu... - panny wielkich rodów... - A więc o to chodzi... - I jeszcze narażasz się dla czwartej... dla przewrotnej Fenicjanki... Książę zmięszał się. Skąd Sara mogła dowiedzieć się o Kamie i odgadnąć, że jest przewrotna?... - Jak pył wciska się do skrzyni, tak niegodziwe wieści wpadają do najspokojniejszych domów - rzekł Ramzes. - Któż ci mówił o Fenicjance? - Czy ja wiem kto? Zła wróżba i serce moje. - Więc są nawet i wróżby?... - Straszne! Jedna stara kapłanka dowiedziała się podobno z kryształowej kuli, że wszyscy zginiemy przez Fenicjan, a przynajmniej ja i... mój syn!... - wybuchnęła Sara. - I ty, która wierzysz w Jedynego, w Jehowę, ty lękasz się bajań jakiejś głupiej staruchy, a może intrygantki?... Gdzież twój wielki Bóg?... - Mój Bóg jest tylko moim, a tamci - twoimi, więc muszę ich szanować. - Zatem ta stara mówiła ci o Fenicjanach? - pytał Ramzes. - Ona wróżyła mi dawniej, jeszcze pod Memfisem, że powinnam wystrzegać się Fenicjanki - odparła Sara. - Ale dopiero tu wszyscy mówią o jakiejś kapłance fenickiej. Czy ja wiem, może tylko coś majaczy mi się w stroskanej głowie. Powiadali nawet, że gdyby nie jej uroki, nie skoczyłbyś panie, wtedy do areny... Ach, gdyby cię byk zabił!... Jeszcze i teraz, kiedy myślę o nieszczęściu, jakie cię mogło spotkać, serce we mnie zastyga... - Śmiej się z tego, Saro - przerwał wesoło książę. - Kogo ja przygarnę do siebie, stoi tak wysoko, że go żaden strach nie powinien dosięgać... Tym mniej głupie wieści. - A nieszczęście? Czyliż jest dość wysoka góra, na którą nie doleciałby jego pocisk?... - Macierzyństwo zmęczyło cię, Saro - rzekł książę - a gorąco rozstraja twoje myśli, i dlatego frasujesz się bez powodu. Bądź spokojna i czuwaj nad moim synem. Człowiek - mówił w zamyśleniu - kimkolwiek on jest: Fenicjaninem czy Grekiem, może szkodzić tylko podobnym sobie istotom, ale nie nam, którzy jesteśmy bogami tego świata. - Co powiedziałeś o Greku?... Jaki Grek?... - spytała niespokojnie Sara. - Ja powiedziałem: Grek?... Nic o ty nie wiem. Może wymknął mi się podobny wyraz, a może ty przesłyszałaś się. Ucałował Sarę i swego syna i pożegnał ich. Ale nie odpędził niepokoju. "Raz trzeba sobie powiedzieć - myślał - że w Egipcie nie ukryje się żadna tajemnica. Mnie śledzą kapłani i moi dworzanie nawet wówczas, gdy są czy tylko udają pijanych, a nad Kamą czuwają wężowe źrenice Fenicjan. Jeżeli dotychczas nie ukryli jej przede mną, niewiele muszą dbać o jej cnotę. Zresztą wobec kogo?... Wobec mnie, któremu sami odsłonili oszustwa swojej świątyni!... Kama będzie należała do mnie... Zbyt wiele mają w tym interesu, ażeby chcieli ściągać mój gniew na siebie..." W parę dni przyszedł do księcia święty kapłan Mentezufis, pomocnik dostojnego Herhora w ministerium wojny. Ramzes patrząc na bladą twarz i spuszczone oczy proroka odgadł, że i ten już wie o Fenicjance, a może nawet, z kapłańskiego stanowiska, zechce mu robić wymówki. Ale Mentezufis tym razem nie dotknął sercowych spraw następcy. Przywitawszy księcia z urzędową miną prorok usiadł na wskazanym miejscu i zaczął: - Z memfijskiego pałacu pana wieczności zawiadomiono mnie, że w tych czasach przyjechał do Pi-Bast wielki kapłan chaldejski Istubar, nadworny astrolog i doradca jego miłości króla Assara... Książę chciał podpowiedzieć Mentezufisowi cel przybycia Istubara, ale przygryzł wargi i zmilczał. - Zaś znakomity Istubar - ciągnął kapłan - przywiózł ze sobą dokumenta, na mocy których dostojny Sargon, powinowaty i satrapa jego miłości króla Assara, zostaje u nas posłem i pełnomocnikiem tegoż potężnego króla... Ramzes o mało nie wybuchnął śmiechem. Powaga, z jaką Mentezufis raczył odsłonić cząstkę tajemnic od dawna znanych księciu, napełniła go wesołością i - pogardą. "Więc ten kuglarz - myślał następca - nawet nie przeczuwa w sercu swoim, że ja znam wszystkie ich szalbierstwa?..." - Dostojny Sargon i czcigodny Istubar - mówił Mentezufis - udadzą się do Memfis ucałować nogi jego świątobliwości. Pierwej jednak wasza dostojność, jako namiestnik, raczysz przyjąć łaskawie obu tych dygnitarzy tudzież ich świtę. - Bardzo chętnie - odparł książę - a przy sposobności spytam ich: kiedy Asyria zapłaci nam zaległe daniny? - Wasza dostojność zrobiłbyś to? - rzekł kapłan patrząc mu w oczy. - Przede wszystkim to!... Nasz skarb potrzebuje danin... Mentezufis nagle powstał z siedzenia i uroczystym, choć zniżonym głosem rzekł: - Namiestniku pana naszego i rozdawcy życia: w imieniu jego świątobliwości zabraniam ci mówić z kimkolwiek o daninach, a nade wszystko z Sargonem, Istubarem i kimkolwiek z ich świty. Książę pobladł. - Kapłanie - rzekł, również powstając - na jakiej zasadzie przemawiasz do mnie tonem zwierzchnika?... Mentezufis odchylił szatę i zdjął ze szyi łańcuszek, na którym był jeden z pierścieni faraona. Namiestnik obejrzał go, pobożnie ucałował i zwróciwszy kapłanowi odparł: - Spełnię rozkazy jego świątobliwości, mego pana i ojca. Znowu obaj usiedli i książę zapytał kapłana: - Czy wasza dostojność nie mógłbyś mnie objaśnić: dlaczego Asyria nie ma nam płacić danin, które od razu wydobyłyby skarb państwa z kłopotów? - Bo my nie mamy sił zmusić Asyrii do płacenia nam danin - odparł zimno Mentezufis. - Mamy sto dwadzieścia tysięcy wojska, Asyria zaś około trzystu tysięcy. Mówię to waszej dostojności całkiem poufnie, jako wysokiemu urzędnikowi państwa. - Rozumiem. Ale dlaczego ministerium wojny, w którym służysz, zmniejszyło naszą waleczną armię o sześćdziesiąt tysięcy ludzi? - Ażeby dochody na dwór jego świątobliwości powiększyć o dwanaście tysięcy talentów - rzekł kapłan. - Aha!... Powiedzże mi, wasza dostojność - ciągnął książę - w jakim tedy celu jedzie Sargon do stóp faraona? - Nie wiem. - Aha! Ale dlaczego ja nie mam wiedzieć, ja, następca tronu?... - Bo są tajemnice państwa, które zna zaledwie kilku dostojników... - I których mógłby nawet nie znać mój najczcigodniejszy ojciec?... - Z pewnością - odparł Mentezufis - że są rzeczy, o których mógłby nie wiedzieć nawet jego świątobliwość, gdyby nie posiadał najwyższych święceń kapłańskich. - Dziwna rzecz! - mówił książę po namyśle - Egipt jest własnością faraona i mimo to mogą dziać się w państwie sprawy nie znane faraonowi?... Wytłomacz mi to, wasza dostojność. - Egipt jest przede wszystkim, a nawet jedynie i wyłącznie własnością Amona - rzekł kapłan. - Jest zatem konieczne, aby ci tylko znali najwyższe tajemnice, którym Amon objawia swoją wolę i plany. Książę słuchając doznawał takich uczuć, jakby go przewracano na łożu wybitym sztyletami i jeszcze - podkładano ogień. Mentezufis chciał podnieść się, namiestnik zatrzymał go. - Jeszcze słowo - mówił łagodnie. - Jeżeli Egipt jest tak słabym, że nie wolno nawet wspomnieć o asyryjskich daninach... Zadyszał się. - Jeżeli jest tak nędznym - ciągnął - to jakaż pewność, że nas nie napadną Asyryjczycy? - Od tego można zabezpieczyć się traktatami - odparł kapłan. Następca machnął ręką. - Nie ma traktatów dla słabych! - rzekł - nie zasłonią granic srebrne tablice zapisane ugodami, jeżeli za nimi nie staną włócznie i miecze. - A któż waszej dostojności powiedział, że u nas nie staną? - Ty sam. Sto dwadzieścia tysięcy ludzi muszą ustąpić przed trzystoma tysiącami. No, a gdyby Asyryjczycy raz do nas weszli, z Egiptu zostałaby pustynia... Mentezufisowi zapłonęły oczy. - Gdyby weszli do nas - zawołał - kości ich nigdy nie zobaczyłyby swej ziemi!... Uzbroilibyśmy całą szlachtę, pułki robotnicze, nawet przestępców z kopalń... Wydobylibyśmy skarby ze wszystkich świątyń... I spotkałaby się Asyria z pięciomaset tysiącami egipskich wojowników... Ramzes był zachwycony tym wybuchem patriotyzmu kapłana. Schwycił go za rękę i rzekł: - Więc jeżeli możemy mieć taką armię, dlaczego nie napadamy na Babilon?... Czyliż wielki wojownik Nitager nie błaga nas o to od kilku lat?... Czyliż jego świątobliwość nie niepokoi się wrzeniem Asyrii?... Gdy im pozwolimy zebrać siły, walka będzie trudniejsza, ale gdy rozpoczniemy sami... Kapłan przerwał mu. - Czy ty wiesz, książę - mówił - co to jest wojna, i to jeszcze taka wojna, do której trzeba iść przez pustynią? Kto zaręczy, że nim dotarlibyśmy do Eufratu, połowa naszej armii tragarzy nie wyginęłaby z trudów? - Wyrównalibyśmy to jedną bitwą - wtrącił Ramzes. - Bitwa!... - powtórzył kapłan. - A czy wiesz, książę, co to jest bitwa?... - Spodziewam się! - odparł dumnie następca uderzając w miecz. Mentezufs wzruszył ramionami. - A ja mówię ci, panie, że ty nie wiesz, co to jest bitwa. Owszem, masz nawet o niej całkiem fałszywe pojęcie z manewrów, na których zawsze bywałeś zwycięzcą, choć nieraz powinieneś być zwyciężonym... Książę spochmurniał. Kapłan wsunął rękę za swoją szatę i nagle spytał: - Zgadnij, wasza dostojność, co trzymam? - Co?... - powtórzył ździwiony książę. - Zgadnij prędko i dobrze - nalegał kapłan - bo jeżeli omylisz się, zginą dwa twoje pułki... - Trzymasz pierścień - odparł rozweselony następca. Mentezufis otworzył rękę: był w niej kawałek papirusa. - A teraz co mam?... - spytał znowu kapłan. - Pierścień. - Otóż nie pierścień, tylko amulet boskiej Hator - rzekł kapłan. - Widzisz, panie - mówił dalej - to jest bitwa. W czasie bitwy los co chwila wyciąga do nas rękę i każe jak najśpieszniej odgadywać zamknięte w niej niespodzianki. Mylimy się lub zgadujemy, ale biada temu, kto częściej omylił się, aniżeli odgadł... A stokroć biada tym, przeciw komu los odwraca się i zmusza do omyłek!... - A jednak ja wierzę, ja czuję tu... - zawołał następca bijąc się w piersi - że Asyria musi być zdeptana! - Oby przez usta twoje przemawiał bóg Amon - rzekł kapłan. - I tak jest - dodał - Asyria będzie poniżona, może nawet twoimi rękoma, panie, ale nie zaraz... nie zaraz!... Mentezufis pożegnał go, książę został sam. W jego sercu i głowie huczało. "A więc miał słuszność Hiram, że oni nas oszukują - myślał Ramzes. - Teraz i ja już jestem pewny, że nasi kapłani zawarli z chaldejskimi jakąś umowę, którą jego świątobliwość będzie musiał zatwierdzić. Będzie musiał!... czy słyszano o podobnej potworności?... On, pan żyjącego i zachodniego świata, on musi podpisywać umowy wymyślone przez intrygantów!..." Tchu mu brakło. "Swoją drogą święty Mentezufis zdradził się. Więc to tak jest, że w razie potrzeby Egipt może wystawić półmilionową armię?... Nawet nie marzyłem o podobnej sile!... I oni myślą, że ja będę lękał się ich bajek o losie, który nam każe rozwiązywać zagadki. Niechbym miał tylko dwieście tysięcy wojska wymusztrowanego jak nasze greckie i libijskie pułki, a podejmę się rozwiązać wszystkie zagadki na ziemi i niebie." Zaś czcigodny prorok Mentezufis wracając do swej celi mówił w sobie: "Zapalona to głowa, kobieciarz, awanturnik, ale potężny charakter. Po słabym dzisiejszym faraonie bodajże ten przypomni nam czasy Ramzesa Wielkiego. Za dziesięć lat złe gwiazdy odmienią się, on dojrzeje i skruszy Asyrią. Z Niniwy zostaną gruzy, święty Babilon odzyska należne dostojeństwo a jeden najwyższy Bóg, Bóg egipskich i chaldejskich proroków, zapanuje od Pustyni Libijskiej aż het do najświętszej rzeki Gangesu... Byle tylko nasz młodzik nie ośmieszył się nocnymi wędrówkami do kapłanki fenickiej!... Gdyby go zobaczono w ogrodzie Astoreth, lud mógłby myśleć, że następca tronu nakłania uszu do fenickiej wiary... A Dolnemu Egiptowi już niewiele potrzeba, aby wyprzeć się starych bogów... Cóż to za mięszanina narodów!..." W kiłka dni później dostojny Sargon urzędownie zawiadomił księcia o swej roli asyryjskiego posła, oświadczył chęć powitania następcy tronu i prosił o orszak egipski, który by go odprowadził ze wszelkim bezpieczeństwem i honorami do stóp jego świątobliwości faraona. Książę zatrzymał się z odpowiedzią dwa dni i wyznaczył Sargonowi posłuchanie znowu po upływie dwu dni. Asyryjczyk, przywykły do wschodniej powolności w podróżach i interesach, wcale się tym nie martwił i nie marnował czasu. Pił od rana do wiećzora, grał w kości z Hiramem i innymi azjatyckimi bogaczami, a w chwilach wolnych, podobnie jak Ramzes, wymykał się do Kamy. Tam, jako człowiek starszy i praktyczny, za każdą wizytą ofiarowywał kapłance bogate podarunki. Swoje zaś uczucia dla niej wyrażał w ten sposób: - Co ty, Kama, siedzisz w Pi-Bast i chudniesz? Dopókiś młoda, bawi cię służba przy ołtarzach bogini Astoreth; ale gdy się zestarzejesz, nędzna czeka cię dola. Obedrą z ciebie kosztowne szaty, na twoje miejsce przyjmą młodszą, a ty musisz zarabiać na garstkę prażonego jęczmienia wróżbami lub dozorowaniem położnic. - Ja - ciągnął Sargon - gdyby bogowie za karę stworzyli mnie kobietą, wolałbym sam być położnicą aniżeli pielęgnować takowe. - Dlatego mówię ci, jak człowiek mądry, rzuć świątynię i przystań do mego haremu. Dam za ciebie dziesięć talentów złotem, czterdzieści krów i sto mierzyc pszenicy. Kapłani z początku będą obawiali się kary bogów, ażeby więcej wyłudzić ode mnie. Ale że ja nie postąpię już ani drachmy, co najwyżej dorzucę kilka owieczek, więc odprawią uroczyste nabożeństwo i zaraz objawi się im niebieska Astoreth, która zwolni cię od ślubów, bylem jeszcze dorzucił złoty łańcuch albo puchar. Kama słuchając tych poglądów gryzła wargi ze śmiechu, a on ciągnął: - Gdy zaś pojedziesz ze mną do Niniwy, zostaniesz wielką panią. Dam ci pałac, konie, lektykę, służebne i niewolników. Przez jeden miesiąc więcej wylejesz na siebie wonności, aniżeli tu przez cały rok ofiarujecie ich bogini. A kto wie - kończył - może spodobasz się królowi Assarowi i on zechce cię wziąć do haremu? W takim razie i ty byłabyś szczęśliwsza, i ja odzyskałbym to, co wydam na ciebie. W dniu wyznaczonym na posłuchanie dla Sargona pod pałacem następcy tronu stanęły wojska egipskie i tłum ludu chciwego widowisk. Około południa, w czasie największego skwaru, ukazał się orszak asyryjski. Przodem szli uzbrojeni w miecze i kije policjanci, za nimi kilku nagich szybkobiegaczy i trzej konni. Byli to - trębacze i woźny. Na rogu każdej ulicy trębacze wygrywali sygnał, a po nich odzywał się wielkim głosem woźny: - Oto zbliża się poseł i pełnomocnik potężnego króla Assara, Sargon, powinowaty królewski, pan wielkich włości, zwycięzca w bitwach, rządca prowincji. Ludu, oddaj mu hołd należny, jako przyjacielowi jego świątobliwości władcy Egiptu!... Za trębaczami jechało kilkunastu kawalerzystów asyryjskich w śpiczastych czapkach, w kurtkach i obcisłych spodniach. Ich kudłate a wytrwałe konie na łbach i piersiach miały mosiężne zbroje w rybią łuskę. Później szła piechota w kaskach i długich płaszczach do ziemi. Jeden oddziałek zbrojny był w ciężkie maczugi, następny w łuki, trzeci we włócznie i tarcze. Prócz tego każdy miał miecz i zbroję. Za żołnierstwem szły konie, wozy i lektyki Sargona otoczone służbą w szatach białych, czerwonych, zielonych... Potem ukazało się pięć słoni z lektykami na grzbietach: na jednym jechał Sargon, na drugim chaldejski kapłan Istubar. Pochód zamykali znowu piesi i konni żołnierze i przeraźliwa muzyka asyryjska, złożona z trąb, bębnów, blach i piskliwych fletów. Książę Ramzes w otoczeniu kapłanów, oficerów i szlachty, odzianej barwnie i bogato, czekał na posła w wielkiej sali audiencjonalnej, która była ze wszystkich stron otwarta. Następca był wesół wiedząc, że Asyryjczycy niosą z sobą podarunki, które w oczach egipskiego ludu mogą uchodzić za wypłatę daniny. Ale gdy na dziedzińcu usłyszał ogromny głos woźnego wychwalający potęgę Sargona, książę spochmurniał. Gdy zaś doleciało go zdanie, że król Assar jest przyjacielem faraona, rozgniewał się. Nozdrza rozszerzyły mu się jak rozdrażnionemu bykowi, a w oczach zapłonęły iskry. Widząc to oficerowie i szlachta zaczęli robić groźne miny i poprawiać miecze. Święty Mentezufis spostrzegł ich nieukontentowanie i zawołał: - W imieniu jego świątobliwości rozkazuję szlachcie i oficerom, aby dostojnego Sargona przyjęli z szacunkiem, jaki należy się posłowi wielkiego króla!... Następca tronu zmarszczył brwi i począł niecierpliwie chodzić po estradzie, na której stał jego namiestnikowski fotel. Ale karni oficerowie i szlachta uciszyli się wiedząc, że z Mentezufisem, pomocnikiem ministra wojny, nie ma żartów. Tymczasem na dziedzińcu ogromni, ciężko odziani żołnierze asyryjscy stanęli trzema szeregami naprzeciw półnagich i zwinnych żołnierzy egipskich. Obie strony patrzyły na siebie jak stado tygrysów na stado nosorożców. W sercu tych i tamtych tliła się starodawna nienawiść. Ale nad nienawiścią górowała komenda. W tej chwili wtoczyły się słonie, wrzasnęły trąby egipskie i asyryjskie, oba wojska w górę podniosły broń, lud upadł na twarz, a dygnitarze asyryjscy, Sargon i Istubar, zstąpili z lektyk na ziemię. W sali książę Ramzes zasiadł na wzniesionym fotelu pod baldachimem, a u wejścia ukazał się woźny. - Najdostojniejszy panie! - zwrócił się do następcy. - Poseł i pełnomocnik wielkiego króla Assara, znakomity Sargon i jego towarzysz, pobożny prorok Istubar, pragną powitać ciebie i złożyć cześć tobie, namiestnikowi i następcy faraona, który oby żył wiecznie!... - Poproś tych dostojników, ażeby weszli i ucieszyli serce moje swym widokiem - odparł książę. Ze szczękiem i brzękiem wszedł do sali Sargon, w długiej zielonej szacie, gęsto wyszytej złotem. Obok, w płaszczu śnieżnej białości, kroczył pobożny Istubar, a za nimi strojni panowie asyryjscy nieśli dary dla księcia. Sargon zbliżył się do podwyższenia i rzekł w języku asyryjskim, co natychmiast tłomacz powtórzył w egipskim: - Ja, Sargon, wódz, satrapa i powinowaty najpotężniejszego króla Assara, przychodzę pozdrowić cię, namiestniku najpotężniejszego faraona, i na znak wiecznej przyjaźni ofiarować ci dary... Następca oparł dłonie na kolanach i siedział nieporuszony jak posągi jego królewskich przodków. - Tłomaczu - rzekł Sargon - czy źle powtórzyłeś księciu moje uprzejme powitanie? Mentezufs stojący obok wzniesienia pochylił się ku Ramzesowi. - Panie - szepnął - dostojny Sargon czeka na łaskawą odpowiedź... - Więc mu odpowiedz - wybuchnął książę - iż nie rozumiem, na mocy jakiego prawa przemawia do mnie niby równy mi dostojeństwem?... Mentezufis zmięszał się, co jeszcze więcej rozgniewało księcia, któremu wargi zaczęły drżeć i znowu zapłonęły oczy. Ale Chaldejczyk Istubar, rozumiejąc po egipsku, rzekł prędko do Sargona: - Upadnijmy na twarze!... - Dlaczego ja mam padać na twarz? - spytał oburzony Sargon. - Upadnij, jeżeli nie chcesz stracić łaski naszego króla, a może i głowy... To powiedziawszy Istubar legł na posadzce jak długi, a obok niego Sargon. - Dlaczego ja mam leżeć na moim brzuchu przed tym chłystkiem? - mruczał oburzony. - Bo to namiestnik - odparł Istubar. - A ja nie byłem namiestnikiem pana mego?... - Ale on będzie królem, a ty nim nie będziesz. - O co spierają się posłowie najpotężniejszego króla Assara? - zapytał już udobruchany książę tłomacza. - O to, czy mają waszej dostojności pokazać dary przeznaczone dla faraona, czy tylko oddać przesłane dla was - odparł zręczny tłomacz. - Owszem, chcę widzieć dary dla mego świątobliwego ojca - rzekł książę - i pozwalam posłom wstać. Sargon podniósł się, czerwony z gniewu czy zmęczenia, i usiadł podwinąwszy pod siebie nogi, na podłodze. - Nie wiedziałem - zawołał - że ja, krewny i pełnomocnik wielkiego Assara, będę musiał szatami moimi wycierać pył z posadzki egipskiego namiestnika!... Mentezufis, który umiał po asyryjsku, nie pytając Ramzesa, kazał natychmiast przynieść dwie ławki pokryte dywanami, na których wnet zasiedli: zadyszany Sargon i spokojny Istubar. Wysapawszy się Sargon kazał podać wielki szklany puchar, stalowy miecz i przyprowadzić przed ganek dwa konie okryte złocistymi rzędami. A gdy spełniono jego rozkazy, podniósł się i z ukłonem rzekł do Ramzesa: - Pan mój, król Assar, przysyła ci, książę, parę cudnych koni, które oby nosiły cię tylko do zwycięstw. Przysyła kielich, z którego niech zawsze radość spływa ci do serca, i - miecz, jakiego nie znajdziesz poza zbrojownią najpotężniejszego władcy. Wydobył z pochwy dość długi miecz błyszczący niby srebro i począł zginać go w ręku. Miecz wygiął się jak łuk, a potem nagle wyprostował się. - Zaiste! cudna to broń... - rzekł Ramzes. - Jeżeli pozwolisz, namiestniku, okażę ci jeszcze inną jej zaletę - mówił Sargon, który, mogąc pochwalić się wyborną na owe czasy bronią asyryjską, zapomniał o gniewie. Na jego żądanie jeden z egipskich oficerów wydobył swój miecz śpiżowy i trzymał go jak do ataku. Wtedy Sargon podniósł miecz stalowy, uderzył i odciął kawałek broni przeciwnika. W sali rozległ się szmer zdziwienia, a na twarz Ramzesa wystąpiły silne rumieńce. "Ten cudzoziemiec - myślał książę - odebrał mi byka w cyrku, chce ożenić się z Kamą i pokazuje mi broń, która kraje nasze miecze jak wióry!..." I jeszcze gorszą poczuł nienawiść do króla Assara, do wszystkich Asyryjczyków w ogóle, a do Sargona w szczególności. Mimo to usiłował panować nad sobą i z całą uprzejmością poprosił posła o pokazanie mu darów dla faraona. Wnet przyniesiono ogromne paki z wonnego drzewa, z których wyżsi urzędnicy asyryjscy wydobywali sztuki wzorzystych materii, puchary, dzbany, stalową broń, łuki z rogów koziorożca, złociste zbroje i puklerze wysadzane drogimi kamieniami. Najwspanialszym jednak darem był model pałacu króla Assara, wyrobiony ze srebra i złota. Wyglądał on jak cztery gmachy, coraz mniejsze, postawione jeden na drugim, z których każdy był otoczony gęsto kolumnami, a zamiast dachu posiadał taras. Każdego wejścia pilnowały lwy albo skrzydlate byki z ludzkimi głowami. Po obu stronach schodów stały posągi lenników króla niosących dary, po obu stronach mostu były rzeźbione konie w najrozmaitszych postawach. Sargon odsunął jedną ścianę modelu i ukazały się bogate pokoje zapełnione bezcennymi sprzętami. Szczególny zaś podziw obudziła sala audiencjonalna, gdzie znajdowały się figurki przedstawiające króla na wysokim tronie tudzież jego dworzan, żołnierzy i lenników składających hołdy. Cały model miał długość dwu ludzi, a wysokość prawie wzrostu człowieka. Egipcjanie szeptali, że ten jeden dar króla Assara wart był ze sto pięćdziesiąt talentów. Kiedy wyniesiono paki, namiestnik zaprosił obu posłów i ich orszak na ucztę, podczas której goście byli sowicie obdarowani. Ramzes tak daleko posunął swoją uprzejmość, że gdy Sargonowi podobała się jedna z kobiet następcy, książę darował ją posłowi, rozumie się, za jej zgodą i przyzwoleniem jej matki. Był więc grzeczny i hojny, ale czoła swego nie rozchmurzył. A gdy Tutmozis zapytał go: czy nie piękny pałac ma król Assar? - książę odpowiedział: - Piękniejszymi wydałyby mi się jego gruzy na zgliszczach Niniwy... Asyryjczycy przy uczcie byli bardzo powściągliwi. Mimo obfitości wina pili mało i nie więcej wydawali okrzyków. Sargon ani razu nie wybuchnął hucznym śmiechem, jak to było w jego zwyczaju; przysłonił powiekami oczy, a w swym sercu głęboko rozmyślał. Tylko dwaj kapłani, Chaldejczyk Istubar i Egipcjanin Mentezufis, byli spokojni jak ludzie, którym dana jest wiedza przyszłości i władza nad nią. Faraon II/10